


Cause

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emo Mike Wheeler, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Will Byers, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Pre-Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Romantic Friendship, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It seems that Mike really does just hate Max Mayfield. Will watches on (in amusement? Concern? Because how far is his emo friend going to take this honestly??)Oneshot/drabble





	Cause

"Urgh." Mike Wheeler was being emo. Honestly though, when was he not? Will patiently listened for him to go on, and a moment later, he did. "Is there a way to just--you know, get rid of Max?"

For a long time Will didn't say anything. He continued to watch his friend. Truth be told, he wasn't just his friend. Mike was also his crush. He had only realized it awhile ago. He couldn't have ever told him either. It wouldn't have been fair...

Finally though Will snapped back into it.

"Uh, not without cause I guess."

Finally Mike gave another expression than glowering. He sort of smirked. 

"I have a cause. It's be _cause_ I hate her."

"...Mike, no." Will rolled his eyes. But it was fondly too, of course.  


End file.
